Chico problemático
by KellenHakuen
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio darle la bienvenida su impresión fue la siguiente: Lindo. Ese mesero era lindo. (AtsuTodo)


¡Hola! Tenía mucho rato que no venía de nuevo con mis drabbles, si ya me conoces y me lees porqué me conoces, déjame decirte que eres chida, si esta es la primera vez que me lees y lo haces porqué shipeas el AtsuTodo déjame decirte que eres chida.

Indicios del capítulo.

· El anime de Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, sus derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a su autor y sus respectivos colaboradores.

· Esto tiene de temática el amor homosexual, dos hombres conociéndose y amándose.

· La pareja es Atsushi x Todomatsu

· Es un universo un poco ajeno al canon.

· Este drabble fue inspirado en: Olly Murs - Troublemaker ft. Flo Rida. Si quieren escucharla, se los agradecería.

Sin más, disfruta de tu lectura, extraño inquilino.

* * *

 **Lindo mesero**

* * *

 **By**

 **KellenHakuen**

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio darle la bienvenida su impresión fue la siguiente: **_Lindo_**.

Ese mesero era lindo.

Tenía una diminuta sonrisa que se torcían en sus labios, los ojos brillantes y alegres que ahora estaban posados en su figura le resultaban fascinantes, su cabello desordenado con el sencillo delantal verde, que pomposo se esmeraba en cubrir su cuerpo, sólo llegaban a detonar más ese sentimiento asfixiante, sabía que sería _problemático_ , era alguien peligroso, y, sin embargo, también estaba embriagado de un aura dulce, quizá era por el olor a vainilla que toda la cafetería emanaba, pero Atsushi juraba que ese chico olía mejor que cualquier caramelo.

El castaño sólo había tenido ese pensamiento que se había cosido en sus pensamientos, sin dejarle pensar con coherencia, sólo asintió con torpeza a la intangible oración que había usurpado en sus oídos, y así se vio siguiéndole a la mesa cercana sin poder dejar de ver su espalda.

 ** _«Lindo, Lindo, Lindo, Lindo, Lindo, Lindo, Lindo, Lindo»_**

Lo único que le había llegado al pensamiento, se insufló y pareció no dejarlo hasta que ese chico misterioso desapareciera de su campo de visión, otra vez con una mirada y una sonrisa engañosa, procuró atenderle con calidad.

—Buenas tardes —su voz resonó con impaciencia, quizá un poco nervioso. Todomatsu lo detectó, pero prefirió prescindir de éste —, que alegría de verte aquí.

—Su orden —ordenó el menor, una expresión molesta fue transfigurando la curva con la que le había dado la bienvenida.

—¿Un café americano? —inquirió, sus palabras con las que había planeado moverse hacia su primer amor, perecieron en esa melodía fría del menor, parecía estar creando una barrera entre ambos. Atsushi le disgustaba este caso.

—Eso será

Todomatsu giró sus talones antes de dar su primer paso, no obstante, algo le había detenido de forma procelosa, al sentir algo plácido que se colisionaba con la parte trasera de su delantal. El mesero llegó a perturbarse, el cliente de la barra se limitó a sonreírle grotesco, Todomatsu sonrió, era una sonrisa retorcida, el cliente se dejó engatusar.

Y, entonces, todo fue más rápido de lo que premeditó el chico de la esquina.

Atsushi miró las gotas del refresco resbalarse traviesas y enmarcando el contorno del rostro quién de antaño había osado en darle una nalgada a ese bonito chico de sonrisa dulce. Todomatsu caravaneó en una disculpa fingida.

—No me fije —Murmuró el Matsuno antes de volver a su área de un trabajo, con un cliente encolerizado y un castaño extrañado.

Mhn…

 ** _«Problemático»_**

Fue el primer pensamiento efímero después de verlo regresar a la cocina con un el gerente regañándolo por detrás, Atsushi no pudo evitar mantenerse abstraído en el bonito contonear de sus caderas.

—¡Todomatsu!, ¿qué te he dicho de tratar así a los clientes?

—Se me resbaló el agua.

—¡No estés mintiendo!

Atsushi deslizó una prominente sonrisa, arrogante, fascinado por el reciente actuar, ¿problemático, ¿verdad?

No importaba, poemas cursis y ramos de rosas solucionarían ese problema y ese chico de bonita sonrisa quedaría bajo la soberanía de Atsushi, el casanova de la ciudad.

—…Todomatsu …—la tranquila voz de Ichimatsu resonaba con paciencia, mirando al chico de delantal que se mantenía limpiando la mesa — Ese chico se está quedando viendo, **demasiado** —Subrayó.

—¿Quién? – Totty volteó, notando que el ahora reciente parecía mirar a todos lados cómo si tratase de cubrir de su presencia —ah, ¿quién, Ichimatsu-Niisan? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Ichimatsu sintió una ventisca helada que se paseó con elegancia por su espalda, suspiró y decidió mejor volver a su inminente trabajo de entregar tazas de café y donas. A veces olvidaba el cinismo que tenía Todomatsu a personas ajenas a su relevancia.

 ** _O eso quería creer en el fondo._**

La primera impresión que Atsushi había recibido de ese mesero fue: **_Lindo._**

La segunda impresión que se llevó de él ahora era: Problemático.

Y la impresión que Todomatsu tenía en este momento: ¿por qué no le tiró el café hirviendo al cliente de la barra?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusta el AtsuTodo y no me animaba a escribir algo de ellos hasta ahora, en fin, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este drabble C:


End file.
